


Nutcracker Suite

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Christmas 2016: Draco takes Lily out to see the dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nutcracker Suite

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Nutcracker

“Where are we going?” Lily bounced excitedly, her skirt twisting as she twirled in place. “Why aren’t we taking James and Scorpius and Al and Daddy?”

“This is the sort of thing I like better than Daddy,” Draco said. “So I’m taking my best girl out to enjoy it with me.”

“I’m your _only_ girl, Papa.” Lily rolled her eyes.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be my best,” he countered. He knelt down, catching her hands in his. “Do you think you can sit still for a long while, if it means you can watch dancing.”

Lily’s eyes shone. “Yes.”

#

She sat on the edge of her seat through the entire performance. When the dance of the sugar plum fairies began to play, Lily hummed along, swaying in her seat.

Draco smiled to see her so enthralled.

“Would you like to learn to dance properly?” he murmured when the show was done.

“Can I, Papa?”

“You can. Come with me; we’ll meet the children who danced tonight.”

She smiled as she greeted the other girls and boys, chattering while Draco asked questions about lesson times and costs.

“Don’t worry,” Lily assured them. “When I dance, I’ll be better than you.”


End file.
